1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, a mobile terminal having an input device that includes both a roller member and at least one button adjacent the roller member.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electrical devices include an input device that is configured to control some aspect or function of the electrical device. These electrical devices may be mobile terminals, which in turn can take the form of cellular phones, PDAs (Personal Digital Assistant), and the like, which a user can carry with himself/herself to send/receive various kinds of information, such as images, voices, and text massages via wireless communication or to receive various services via connection to a predetermined server.
Because a mobile terminal performs a wireless communication function in addition to various other functions in correspondence with a user's demand, such as play music, videos, and take pictures, the mobile terminal often includes an input device that is configured to control one or more functions of the mobile terminal and may allow for various forms of input.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,333,473 to Sawada et al discloses an input device that is both rotatable and pressable to provide signals. In particular, the input device can provide five different signals (two signal based on rotation and three signals based on a downward displacement). As described in the patent, the input device includes a frame member 24 and two pressable switches 22A and 22B. The three signals generated by a downward displacement are generated by pressing switch 22A individually, pressing switch 22B individually, and pressing switches 22A and 22B simultaneously. The two rotation signals are based on the rotation direction of a knob 25. As described in the patent, when either switch is pressed independently, most of the pressing force is applied to that switch, however, because of the frame configuration 24, some force is applied to the opposite switch.
As such, that the switches are repeatedly exposed to more force than is necessary. In addition, because it is difficult to press both switches 22A and 22B simultaneously, a separate timing function has to be provided to determine whether a user desired to generate the third signal by pressing both switches 22A and 22B. As a result, additional power is consumed while waiting to detect the pressing of both switches 22A and 22B.
To address this problem, an input device, as shown in FIG. 1, can be provided that generates two rotation signals and a single pressing signal. A rotation member 200 is provided on a body 300. Press switches 400 are provided to either side of the rotation member 200, however due to the size of a user's fingers, the press switches have to provide a minimum spacing 210 to ensure that they are not pressed when the rotation member 200 is utilized.
Because electronic devices, and mobile terminals in particular, are becoming slimmer, spacing of components is very important. As a result, the input device shown in FIG. 1 leaves wasted space.